


I Wish You Would

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, I don't mention it but I assume they're married at this point, I mean I've read worse but I felt shame writing it, M/M, Post-Canon, This is so dirty: nobody look me in the face., Troy tries out the dom role a little bit, a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I Wish You Would

Fifteen days, thirteen hours, and 23 minutes. That’s how long it had been since Troy and Abed had sex last. Troy was _miserable._ He hadn’t gone this long without release since the three-month span of time in college that he thought he wasn’t allowed to be intimate with anyone at all, including himself. Theoretically, he could just give in and masturbate, and he had a few nights ago, but that would sort of defeat the purpose, and he had felt guilty the entire day afterwards. Abed wanted to stop for a reason, and Troy didn’t want to mess things up for the both of them. 

Troy and Abed were holding out. Don’t get him wrong though, this wasn’t Troy’s idea at all. If Troy had it his way, they would’ve had sex in every room in their two-story house before noon that day. But Abed wanted to wait. He said that if they could hold out for just a few weeks, that the sex would be the best they’d had since Troy had returned from his three year voyage. Abed wasn’t wrong. Waiting three years to have sex, with little to no privacy to ‘take care of his business’ on the boat, had only made his and Abed’s reunion _that_ much better. But that didn’t mean it was easy to wait. Especially not when Abed was walking around in that soft sweater that Troy loved so much every other day. 

Troy had tried to combat Abed’s attractive-ness all week long, hoping that his efforts would force Abed to be the first to cave, but unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten very far. He had even tried wearing his hawaiian shirt that Abed loved so much, with the buttons undone and everything, but all that had earned him was a heavy makeout session and that didn’t help in the slightest. 

Troy had also been trying desperately for days to get them on the topic of sex, hoping for it to lead somewhere in his favor, but instead it always ended with him taking a long shower or just trying to will his erection away. That night though, Abed was the one to bring it up. 

“You know, sometimes I miss being a bottom.” Abed said out of the blue. 

“What?” Troy asked, surprised. “You used to be a bottom?”

“A switch. But I’d rather be with you, so I don’t mind being your top.”

Troy furrowed his brow, displeased. “Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to bottom? I could have tried to top for you.”

Abed smiled at him like Troy had just said something extremely amusing. “You? Dominating someone? That would be like asking a fish to fly. Or asking a fish to dominate someone.”

“Hey! That’s not true, Abed! There’s a lot about me that you don’t know. I can be dominant if I want to be.”

Abed snorted. “Sure you can, Troy. And I’ve never seen a movie in my life.” His voice was dripping with dramatic sarcasm. 

“The guy I met in Spain sure seemed to think I could do it.” Troy snapped back. That definitely wasn’t true. He hadn’t slept with anyone in Spain, but he didn’t like Abed thinking that he couldn’t do it. Especially not now that he knew that a part of Abed really _wanted_ to be dominated.

Abed’s eyes widened and he pulled his head back in surprise. “What guy in Spain? You never told me about a guy in Spain. Should I be jealous?”

Troy tried to search his brain. “No no, definitely don’t be jealous. But… Yeah. There was a guy in Spain. And he asked me to top him. So I did.”

Abed shook his head. “I’m going to need more details than that if you want me to believe you. Did he have a name?”

Troy blanked completely. “Of course he did. It was.. Troy.” 

“...you had sex with a guy in Spain, and his name was _also_ Troy?” 

“Yeah.” No going back now. 

“Okay, sure. I’ll buy it. How did it happen?” Abed asked, leaning forward with intrigue. 

“I met him… at a bar. And he took me back to his house, which was very big and nice. And we had sex. On his bed. And on his table.” 

“Mhm.” Abed nodded thoughtfully. “You still haven’t provided any details that help to prove your point that you can, in fact, top someone.” 

Troy sighed. “Abed, what do you want me to tell you? That I was rough with him? That I held him down and fucked his mouth?” 

Troy could see Abed’s eyes darken at that. “Yeah. Keep going.” He said, leaning in even closer.

A lightbulb went off in Troy’s brain when he saw that look in Abed’s eyes. He knew that look. He definitely wasn’t giving up now. 

“Uh, yeah. I fucked his mouth…I was.. Pulling his hair and stuff… and I-I bent him over the table.. And I-” 

Before he could finish, Abed had climbed into his lap and pulled Troy into a rough kiss, which was lucky, because he had NO CLUE what he was going to say next, and he couldn’t risk saying something even more stupid than naming this guy Troy. Now Troy’s mind was really blank, because _oh my god,_ Abed was in his lap, and this was the closest he’d been to sex in what felt like _months_ at this point. 

When Abed pulled away, he cupped Troy’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes. “Troy, I want you to be very honest with me. Would you want to do those things to me?” 

Troy felt himself nodding eagerly before he could even answer the question for himself. “Yeah, of course Abed. Anything you want.” 

Abed grinned and stood up, quickly pulled Troy to his feet, and dropped to his knees in front of him. “O-Oh you mean.. Like, right now?” Troy stuttered nervously. 

“Yeah?” Abed cocked his head. “Unless you don’t want to. We can keep waiting.”

“No!!! I mean... I want to. I really want to.” 

Abed set to work, unbuttoning and unzipping Troy’s jeans, working them down around his thighs, and licking carefully at his bulge through his boxers before pulling those down too.

Troy was already fully erect when Abed pulled his underwear down. Abed teased him with gentle licks and short strokes, but then Troy remembered that he was supposed to be the one in charge here. He took hold of himself and tapped Abed’s lips. “Open.” He said firmly. Abed did, sticking his tongue out just a little. Troy slid into his mouth, hissing as Abed’s lips closed around the head of his cock. Abed’s mouth always felt great, but to have him like this… sitting on his knees, looking up at Troy through his eyelashes, his eyes bigger and more glassy than Troy had ever seen them… He thought for a second that he might come on the spot. 

Abed swirled his tongue around Troy’s length, licking at the underside and hollowing his cheeks. Troy groaned loudly and let his fingers weave themselves into Abed’s hair as he focused on making sure that his knees didn’t give out on him. Abed pushed himself further forward, making himself gag a little, but he moaned around Troy and his eyes rolled back as Troy’s grip on his hair tightened. He pulled off of Troy with a _pop,_ making Troy whimper at the loss. 

“Troy, please. I want you to be rough.” He pleaded, putting on his best begging face. Troy nodded, swallowing hard as Abed guided Troy back into his mouth. 

He tried to remember back to the last time Abed had done this to him, how he had done it without hurting him. He placed his hands on either side of Abed’s head, gently wrapping Abed’s hair around his fingers, and began to thrust into Abed’s mouth. He started off slowly, but he quickly began to see why Abed liked doing this to him so much, and began to pick up the pace.  
There was a ball of heat settling in his stomach, and the further he pushed himself down Abed’s throat, the more it grew. 

The sounds were absolutely filthy, and Troy felt ashamed for enjoying them as much as he was, but he didn’t have much time for shame. The soft, wet gagging noises coming from Abed’s throat were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Just before he came, he yanked Abed back, pulling himself out of his mouth. Abed gasped for air. 

“Are you okay?” Troy asked, suddenly worried that maybe he had hurt him. 

“Troy...Troy I’m great...Why did you stop?” 

Troy sat back down on the couch. He searched his brain, trying to figure out how to make this last as long as possible. Who knew when Abed was going to let him do this again? Chances were that it wouldn’t be anytime soon. He gestured for Abed to come over. Abed crawled up to him, resting his chin on his knee. 

“Are _you_ okay?” He asked softly.

Troy nodded, catching his breath. “Yeah Abed, I’m amazing. I just needed a second.” 

Abed put his hands on either one of Troy’s thighs spreading them open for him and sitting between them. “Is this okay?” He asked, lifting Troy’s legs up and pushing them back against his chest, exposing Troy’s ass. 

Troy sucked in a breath. “Yeah Abed, that’s okay..” 

“How about this?” He dipped down, sticking out his tongue and licking lightly around Troy’s hole. Troy didn’t respond, whining loudly instead and tangling his fingers in Abed’s hair again. 

“More, Abed, please..” he panted, using his grip on Abed’s hair to pull him closer, holding his mouth against himself. Troy squirmed as Abed’s tongue worked faster, prodding into Troy, and his hips bucked up wildly towards Abed’s mouth. He licked upwards, getting sloppier and letting his tongue glide over Troy’s perineum, stopping to trace over his balls. He left trails of spit, making the cool air even colder against Troy’s bare skin, making the hairs on his legs stand up. 

Troy pulled Abed back by his hair again, lowered his legs, and pushed his cock back into Abed’s mouth, sighing in relief at the warmth. He thrust up into Abed’s mouth, pushing Abed down until his nose was pressed against Troy’s lower abdomen, and continued to buck upwards, feeling the back of Abed’s throat constrict around him as he hummed and drooled around Troy’s length. Troy only held him like that for a couple seconds before releasing him so he could breathe, but Abed immediately went back down, and Troy felt his stomach tightening and the muscles in his legs tensing up. 

A few seconds later, Troy came. He pulled desperately at Abed’s hair, his hips thrusting forward erratically as he came down Abed’s throat, sobbing Abed’s name. Abed choked a little trying to swallow as Troy continued to slide in and out of his mouth, but he was successful, and sat motionless until Troy was finished using him.

When Abed pulled back, Troy could see that his eyes were blown completely black, and his cheeks were flushed. His chest was heaving as he worked to slow his breathing. Troy reached out to stroke his cheek. “Abed… That was amazing… I-I don’t know what to say… You did such a good job, baby.”

Abed blushed and beamed up at Troy. “Really? You think so?”

“YES. Oh my GOD yes.” Troy gushed. 

Abed stood up, and Troy immediately noticed Abed’s bulge straining against his pajamas. 

“Come here, baby,” Troy muttered, patting his leg, feeling more confident now that his head was clearer. 

Abed went to straddle his lap, but Troy readjusted, allowing Abed to straddle one of his thighs instead. Abed reached down to pull down his pants, but Troy grabbed his wrist, stopped him.  
“Uh-uh. Leave them on. The only way you’re getting off tonight is on my thigh.” Troy had heard someone say that in a porno once, and he had always wanted someone to say it to him. Better this than nothing though, right?

Abed whimpered. “But.. but you said I was good…”

“You were. But now I’m tired baby, you’re gonna have to do the work.” 

Abed nodded and angled his hips, lowering himself until he was pressed against Troy’s thigh. Troy felt a shudder run through Abed’s body as he breathed a sigh of relief against Troy’s neck. When he rolled his hips, he groaned, Troy’s name falling from his lips and bouncing off the walls of their living room. 

Troy reached around, grabbing Abed’s ass in both of his hands and pulling him closer. Abed moaned again and picked up speed, grinding impatiently and mouthing at Troy’s neck. As his movements got rougher, he began to use his teeth, nipping and sucking at the skin. Troy could feel that he was leaving marks, but he hardly cared. All he cared about was the way that Abed was writhing against him, his whines getting louder and louder as his thighs began to shake. 

Troy gripped his ass tighter, guiding his hips for him as he trembled against Troy’s chest. Abed didn’t last long after that. He cried out loudly, his hands grabbing desperately at the fabric of Troy’s shirt. He arched his back and thrust against Troy one more time as he came in his pants, falling limp against Troy’s shoulder. Troy turned his head to kiss Abed’s cheek.

“You okay, babe?”

Abed didn’t answer, just nodded. Troy ran his hands up and down Abed’s back, rubbing circles in an attempt to soothe him and bring him down from the high. After a few moments Abed rolled off of him and spoke. 

“I’m sorry Troy, I caved. I didn’t mean to. 

“Abed… do not apologize…”

Abed nodded. “Yeah, it was worth it. That was _very_ hot.”

Troy blushed and batted his eyes. “Aww.. Thank you, Abed..” 

“Thank me? Thank you. I’m a little bummed that you didn’t get to fuck me, but thats okay. We can do that another time.”

Troy’s eyes widened like it hadn’t even occurred to him that that had been an option. “Yeah… That would be so cool, we should do that… Soon.”

Abed smiled at him. “I just showered a few hours ago, you know. You could’ve at least taken my pants off.”

“Sorry.. I can come shower with you, if that makes it better.”

Abed nodded eagerly. “Let's do it.”

“Oh.. And Abed? I have a confession to make... There was no Troy in spain. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Troy, I know.”


End file.
